


Live At The Hollywood Bowl

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Series: BINGO [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Country Singer!Derek, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sound Tech!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a surprise for Scott during the last show of his tour but it ends a little differently than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live At The Hollywood Bowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/gifts).



Derek always gets nervous before a show. He’s been performing now for almost six years but every time he steps on stage, it’s a whole new experience—almost like he’s doing it for the first time all over again. And he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

The noise of the crowd at the venue is unlike any sound out there. Nearly twenty thousand people scream as he walks on stage, some saying his name, others simply yelling out their excitement. He never could have thought _anyone_ would be this excited to see him and now there are millions of people all over who pay ridiculous amounts of money to do so. Sometimes it doesn’t even seem real.

Seeing Erica grinning at him from behind her fiddle sets him at ease though. Boyd sends him a nod before he starts playing away on his piano and Isaac soon joins in on base. These people right here are the reason he’s even made it to this point.

Derek doesn’t even bother greeting the crowd but instead opens with his new single, _Early Morning_ , to ever increasing cheers. He can’t stop smiling while he sings, strumming his acoustic with everything he has. It’s a good a thing he’s got his “good ole country boy” image because his stupidly happy grin would ruin any attempts at any mystery. According to Laura, his ‘mystery expression’ looks more like ‘murder face’ anyways. She refused to let him be anything but charming.

It was probably a bad idea to hire his older sister as his manager.

The band ends the first song without a hitch, the final chord stretching out and then fading into nothing as it’s swallowed by the outside air. As the crowd quiets, Derek shouts a, “How are ya’ll doin’ tonight?” into the mic, and the screaming returns tenfold. His smile widens.

He glances to the side, just off stage left and spots Scott watching from just out of view of the crowd. With a big thumbs up Derek’s way, he quickly turns around and runs off, no doubt to check up on his crew and hear for himself whether anything needs to be leveled. Derek frowns at the quick retreat but shrugs it off. He has other things he needs to focus on.

So he plays. And he sings. And he talks to the crowd as if he’s sitting down with each of them individually.

Everyone is so responsive, maybe the most feedback he’s ever received at a show. It keeps his blood pumping and his spirits high all the through the first hour. There’s a small break then between songs, the band continuing to play leisurely as he runs backstage to gather his ‘special guitar’.

Instead, he sees Scott on the edge of the stage, though this time Kira is holding him there with her fingers tightly gripping his arms. He doesn’t appear to be putting up much of a struggle but he looks uncomfortable.

“Thanks, Kira,” Derek shouts over the noise and his own current lack of hearing ability.

She nods at him with a smile, giving Scott a little push forward before running off to cover for him.

“What are you doing?” Scott asks. “You have to get back out there!”

Derek grins, grabbing the guitar someone holds out to him with a nod of thanks before taking Scott’s wrist in his free hand to drag him toward stage. Scott puts up a struggle then, protesting loudly, confusion clear in his voice.

“Just trust me!” Derek yells before he tugs Scott into view of the crowd.

They’re relatively quiet but explode into loud cheers when he comes into view again, only to dissolve in excited murmuring when they catch sight of Scott. Scott who ducks his head and avoids looking at the thousands of people standing before him.

“I’ve got something special for you guys tonight,” Derek says into his mic, still keeping an iron grip on Scott’s wrist. “See, it’s the last show of the tour so I figured we should go out with a bang, right?”

The crowd cheers their agreement and Derek gives them his trademark dazzling smile.

“So I decided, what better chance for a debut than at the Hollywood Bowl?”

They scream again but Derek has eyes only for Scott, who’s staring at him now with fear and shock written all over his expression. He starts shaking his head, as if he’s in a daze. Derek gives his wrist a comforting squeeze and holds out the guitar in his other hand.

“How ‘bout it, Scott?”

Scott remains frozen in place, gaze locked on the guitar in front of him. Derek raises his arm, asking for some noise which the crowd readily gives, Erica and Isaac even joining in on the fun. Granted, this probably isn’t the best way to spring something like this on Scott but Derek knows he has the potential to be great. Derek’s been watching him perform for years between tours, at little dive bars and small concert venues. He knows it’s Scott’s dream to play a show as big as this. He just wants to give him at least a piece of that dream, even as just a placeholder until he makes it big.

Eventually, Scott takes the guitar, his throat working around a lump in his throat while Derek practically beams at him. It’s a look Scott hasn’t really seen on his face before.

When he turns toward the crowd, the loud roar swells. It’s so overwhelming, he barely even feels Derek gently take the headset off his ears and lay it around his neck. Then, in just a moment, the noise quiets to a low murmur and the butterflies in Scott’s stomach go into overdrive.

“Um…hi,” he says into the mic and it echoes out across the open space in front of him until its swallowed by another wave of screams.

“What should I play?” Scott asks, turning to Derek who shrugs and gestures all around them as if to say ‘ _whatever you want_ ’. “Okay, well. I have a—a song that I’ve been working on recently. I haven’t played it in front of anyone before.”

Derek bites back a smile.

“It doesn’t have a name yet,” Scott warns before he’s clearing his throat and taking a step back.

The melody he begins to pick is soft and calming. Derek can tell it’s going to be a slow song so he raises a hand and sways it side to side to the beat. People join in intermittently among the crowd, going quieter than they have all night as the sound of the guitar travels out. And when Scott starts to sing, there are a few encouraging yells, including Erica from behind him.

But Derek doesn’t hear any of that. He’s too focused on the always surprising rasp to Scott’s voice, his quiet strength and closed eyes and the way his lips form around the words. He’s seen Scott perform before but it’s never been quite like this. It’s never felt quite so…alluring.

Isaac bumps his shoulder with an amused smirk and a pointed glance Scott’s way. Derek doesn’t even bother arguing with that look. He’s too shocked with everything hitting him all at once like this. He knows he likes Scott. He knows that he’s always thought Scott was attractive. He knows he enjoys spending time with Scott.

But this…this is more than that.

This is wanting to spend nights up late, writing music and sharing their most close-kept secrets. It’s wanting to tell Scott how he really feels about what happened to his family rather than let him keep believing the public story. It’s wanting to embarrass themselves in front of the whole band with just how smitten they are.

It’s wanting to go up to Scott as soon as he finishes this song and kiss him with everything he has.

Boyd plays a couple chords, simple ones that flow well with the melody of Scott’s guitar and add an extra somber tone to the song. It seems a fitting match for how Derek is feeling.

It all ends too soon. Derek just has the presence of mind to clap along with the crowd, admiring the way Scott’s face lights up at the crashing sound of screaming and yelling. He waves and grins like he’s on some kind of float in a parade and it is utterly endearing.

And when he turns that smile on Derek, he swears he feels his heart stop for just a second.

How had he never noticed that feeling before? Because he can’t imagine having never felt like this in the presence of one of Scott’s blinding smiles.

A couple backstage hands come to guide Scott back offstage, giving him congratulatory pats on the shoulder. Scott sends Derek one last look, one he’d like to think means more than it probably does, before he disappears.

“What a debut right?” Derek says to the crowd once he’s got himself back in order.

The crowd responds enthusiastically.

The rest of the show goes well, better than Derek could hope, but then the last show of any tour is almost always the best one. There’s a small hiccup near the end with a broken string on his guitar but it doesn’t stop him from pushing through. The guitar is replaced within a minute.

After the encore is done, Derek strides offstage, ears numb and fingers sore. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac stumble behind him, joking loudly and pushing each other around. When they reach the dressing room, Boyd falls on the couch, dragging Erica down into his lap.

“Woo!” Isaac exclaims, trailing off into a happy sigh. “Man that went great.”

“Scott did really well,” Boyd comments and Derek looks away.

“That song!” Erica says. “That song is going to get him famous.”

“ _Derek_ is going to get him famous,” Isaac says.

There’s a knock on the door before anyone else can speak, before Derek can embarrass himself by saying too much.

“Hey, guys.”

“Scott!” Erica greets. “We were just talking about you.”

Scott bites his lip around a smile, stepping into the room just enough to lean against the wall. The pose is relaxed but Derek can see the nervousness in Scott’s fidgeting fingertips.

“You sounded great tonight,” Boyd compliments and Scott ducks his head.

“Thanks,” he says. “Could I—could I talk to Derek alone?”

Erica sends Derek a mischievous leer, hopping onto her feet almost immediately and pulling Boyd behind her. She grabs Isaac’s hand too on her way out, stopping to look at Scott with narrowed eyes for a moment.

“Don’t do anything stupid, McCall,” she orders.

With that, she’s leaving the room, her blonde hair bouncing with each step, Boyd and Isaac willingly following despite her vice grip on their wrists. And then Scott and Derek are alone. Panic creeps into Derek’s throat but is quickly extinguished when Scott bounds forward and wraps him into a tight hug. He eases his arms around Scott’s waist, letting the silence around them carry.

“Thank you,” Scott whispers after a long moment.

Derek gives him a gentle squeeze, letting himself sink just a bit more into the embrace, nose brushing the soft hair at Scott’s temple.

“You deserve any opportunity you can get,” Derek replies honestly.

Scott exhales sharply and pulls away some. His eyes are wide and almost childlike with wonder as they meet Derek’s. And then they’re slipping shut and Scott’s getting closer and oh god this is happening.

Despite _seeing_ it happening, Derek is still unprepared when their lips meet. Scott’s lips are a little chapped and he seems to lose all his confidence as soon as they’re actually kissing because he doesn’t bother to move. They’re just sort of standing there with their mouths pressed together.

And yet…it feels so so good.

His mind switches back on and then...its impossibly better now because he’s taken Scott’s top lip between his own and it fits perfectly there just like his palm against Scott’s jaw. The kiss doesn’t even last a minute but it feels like it’s been forever once they separate.

“So…I guess you like me back then?” Scott says slowly.

Derek snorts and brushes his thumb against Scott’s cheek.

“Yeah. I like you back,” he murmurs.

“You didn’t have to let me play a song to get me to date you.”

Derek frowns.

“I didn’t.”

“Oh, so that was…” Scott trails off. “You were just being nice?”

Derek shrugs but nods anyways. He’d just wanted to support Scott.

“Wow,” Scott breathes.

Before Derek has a chance to get defensive, Scott’s kissing him again, this time with more urgency and less awkwardness. Derek can only respond in kind.

“I can’t believe you’d do that,” Scott says against his lips.

He mashes their lips together again.

“You’re amazing.”

Something inside Derek lights up at that. A sort of warm contentment that starts in his chest and spreads to all the places Scott is touching him—his hip, the small of his back, his lips.

“You’re pretty amazing, too,” he says back.

He doesn’t even care how cheesy they sound. Besides, Derek has a feeling anything involving Scott is going to be stupidly cheesy.

But that doesn’t really sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Leigh! <3


End file.
